A Haunted Christmas/Part 2
Empath laughed at that part of the story. "It figures that Lazy and some of his fellow Smurfs would think about getting intoxicated on smurfnip during the holiday season, Smurfette." "Well, I wasn't made aware of what smurfnip really was until later on, Empath," Smurfette said. "Narrator was the one who smurfed me parts of the same story that I wasn't a witness of." "Nevertheless, the Smurfs were fully prepared for the coming snowfall, which is what would soon take place in your story, Smurfette," Polaris said. "This was my first time seeing snow, Polaris, so when I woke up the next morning and smurfed outside my window, there it was, the whole village covered in a white glistening blanket," Smurfette said. "It was just so beautiful to smurf." And as Smurfette continued her story, Empath and Polaris saw that everybody in the village had woken up the following morning to see that snow had fallen on the ground. Jokey opened up the window to see for himself. "Well, what do you know? Tracker was right on the smurf...it snowed!" he exclaimed with a chuckle as he leaned outside the window to get a good look, only for a clump of snow to fall off the roof and right on top of his head. The rest of the Smurfs got themselves up and dressed to go outside and enjoy the snow that has fallen. Some of them brought out their sleds and skis so that they could go down the hilly slopes that have formed from the snowfall. Smurfette met Tapper at her doorway as soon as she stepped outside, with Tapper dressed in a green sweater as well as a scarf and gloves. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette," he greeted. "What do you think of the snow?" "I've never smurfed anything so beautiful like this before, Tapper," Smurfette said. "But I do feel a little chilly today." "'Tis a good thing that I thought of smurfing you a pair of gloves and a scarf, so you can enjoy the snow like the rest of us," Tapper said, producing the very items mentioned. "But for the most part, you don't have to dress too warmly, because Smurfs are naturally born to smurf through all sorts of weather." "Well, what about you, Tapper?" Smurfette said. "Why are you wearing a sweater if the other Smurfs don't need to wear anything warmer?" Tapper felt himself getting a little red in the face trying to answer. "It's...uh, something about me that's a bit too personal to share you with just yet. Maybe someday..." "Never mind, I understand." Smurfette quickly put on the scarf and gloves that Tapper had given her. "So what fun things can you smurf in the winter, Tapper?" she asked. "Well, my dear Smurfette, you can smurf down the snowy hills with skis and sleds like your fellow Smurfs are doing," Tapper said, showing Smurfette the very activities the Smurfs were engaging in right now. "You can smurf together snow Smurfs and smurf snow angels. You can try to lick the icicles that smurf off the roof, like Dimwitty is doing right now." They both watched as the Smurf got his tongue stuck on the very icicle he was trying to lick. "And if you want to be real sneaky, you can smurf a snowball at someone...like this." Smurfette watched as Tapper formed a snowball in his hands and looked for someone he could throw a snowball at. Then he saw Grouchy passing by without saying a word to anybody. Without saying anything back, Tapper threw a snowball that hit the back of Grouchy's head. "I hate snowballs," Grouchy stopped to say before he just continued onward. "That wasn't a very nice thing to smurf with Grouchy, Tapper," Smurfette scolded. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt him, Smurfette," Tapper said meekly. "Mmm-hmmm," Smurfette said, looking at Tapper as if he was hiding something from her. Just then, Papa Smurf was heading toward Smurfette and Tapper. "Morning, Tapper...morning, Smurfette," he greeted pleasantly as he passed by them. "Such a lovely morning it smurfed out to be, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "You sure that you don't want to join your little Smurfs in all the fun they're smurfing?" "Oh no, Tapper, I'm much too old for that sort of thing," Papa Smurf said as he looked back at Smurfette and Tapper. Then after he had gone a good distance from Smurfette's house, Papa Smurf picked up some snow to make a snowball and threw it toward the back of Brainy's head when he wasn't looking. "Okay, who's the smart aleck who smurfed that?" Brainy said as he looked around for a suspect. But Papa Smurf just continued to walk onward, whistling the Smurf song innocently. ----- Smurfette went with Tapper to see how the other Smurfs were enjoying their first snowfall when they came across Sickly stepping outside his house to get some firewood. "Good...good...achoo...good morning, fellow Smurfs," he greeted. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Sickly," Tapper greeted back. "I see that you're trying to smurf warm inside your house while the others enjoy themselves." "Winter is never my favorite time of the...of the...achoo...year, Tapper Smurf," Sickly said. "It's too bad that I have to endure three long smurfs of this weather until...until...achoo...the spring arrives, and then I have to deal with the new season's...new season's...achoo...allergies." "Are you sure you're going to be all right smurfing all by yourself in your house, Sickly?" Smurfette asked. "I'll be fine, Smurfette," Sickly said as he carried his firewood indoors. "I just hope that...hope that...achoo...this winter won't be a long one for us this year, that's all." Tapper watched with a sigh as Sickly closed up the door to his house after carrying in the firewood. "I feel really sorry for Sickly, that he has to smurf the burden of being sick all the time, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Hopefully this winter will only last no more than three smurfs this year, so we can all enjoy the spring that smurfs." The two Smurfs continued to walk on until they saw Greedy assembling a snow Smurf with some food items from his kitchen. "Gee, that sure is a smurfy-looking snow Smurf, Greedy," Smurfette said as she got a closer look at it. "It sure is, Smurfette," Greedy said. "The only problem is that I get hungry every time that I smurf at it." "That shouldn't be much of a problem, Greedy, since we have plenty of food that should last us all...," Tapper began to say until he was interrupted by the sound of an alarm bell ringing. "Great Smurfness, I wonder what's going on?" Smurfette asked, sounding concerned. "Quick, my little Smurfs, the smurfhouse is on fire! The smurfhouse is on fire!" Papa Smurf called out. All the Smurfs dropped whatever it was they were doing and gathered together around the storehouse to see it for themselves. "Oh no, there smurfs all the food!" Greedy cried out as he saw it. "Hurry, my little Smurfs, we need to smurf a bucket brigade to get this fire out fast!" Papa Smurf commanded. As Crazy sounded an alarm signal, the Smurfs quickly went in their houses to get buckets and then headed for the river so that they could form a line that would pass buckets from one Smurf to another. But the instant that Hefty was the first Smurf to reach the river, he found out something. "Uh-oh, the river's frozen!" he called out as he started to slip on the ice. Clumsy, who was following behind Hefty, ended up running straight into Hefty, bumping him and sending him sliding across the ice until he broke it, landing in the freezing water. Brainy caught up with Hefty as he emerged from the hole he made in the ice. "Really, Hefty, Papa Smurf said that we must hurry," Brainy scolded. "This isn't a time for you to be taking a smurf, and besides..." Hefty quickly got out of the ice and hurled Brainy until he landed right in Greedy's snow Smurf. "Some Smurfs are just unable to smurf a little constructive criticism," Brainy moaned as he pulled himself out. Soon a line formed from the break in the icy river to the storehouse as Hefty drew the first bucket of water and passed it on the next Smurf, who then passed it onto another Smurf, and so on until it reached Papa Smurf. The village leader then tried to hurl the contents of the bucket onto the flames, but all that came out was ice that formed in the bucket. "The water's frozen, my little Smurfs," he said as he received another bucket and got the same result. "This is terrible, terrible! We need another way to get the fire out!" "Come on, laddies, let's see if we can't smurf any snowballs onto this smurfing inferno," Duncan called out as he raced toward the storehouse and started forming a snowball in his hand. "A brilliant solution, Duncan, if I smurf so myself," Brainy said. "You see, my fellow Smurfs, there is nothing we really need to worry about as long as we have..." But just as several other Smurfs were trying to follow Duncan's lead, there was a sound like that of an overheated popcorn maker gone berserk. Soon they could see what appeared to be chestnuts flying out of the storehouse. "Michty me!" Duncan cried out. "Smurf for cover, laddies! The smurfhouse is going to smurf!" As most of the Smurfs ducked for cover to avoid being hit by the fast flying chestnuts, Greedy picked one up and took a bite. "Mmmmm...I sure love roasted chestnuts," he said as he rubbed his stomach. ----- Soon the fire had reduced the storehouse to cinders. The Smurfs gathered around it to see for themselves the extent of the damage the fire had caused, uncertain of how to feel at a time like this. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Papa Smurf, what could have caused such a fire like this?" Tapper asked. "I bet anything that it was the work of Lazy and his friends smurfing around with their cigarettes and pipes like usual," Brainy said, pointing an accusing finger at Lazy, Nabby, Chatty, and Nosey. "We?!?" Lazy said, sounding defensive. "But none of us were anywhere near the smurfhouse this morning, much less smurfing our smokes." "Yeah, where do you smurf off making such accusations against us for our habits, Brainy?" Chatty asked. "It smurfs to reason that if none of you have ever started smurfing in the first place, we wouldn't have to worry about situations like this, and the four of you should know that smurfing is bad for your health anyway, not to mention that...," Brainy began to say. "Oh, put a smurf in it, Brainy," Nabby said. "Your habits are just as annoying as ours, and who knows who's really responsible for this?" "It's no use crying over smurfed milk, laddies," Duncan said. "What's done is done, and as much as I don't like smurfing it, we now have nothing left to smurf on for the winter." "Papa Smurf, what are we going to do now that we don't have any food?" Smurfette said, sounding fearful. The other Smurfs also joined her in expressing the same sentiments. "Now, now, my little Smurfs, don't be afraid," Papa Smurf said, trying to sound calm and confident in the midst of a crisis. "I will figure out a solution for all of us. For now, I want you all to return to your homes and behave yourselves." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said together. And as the Smurfs departed from the scene, Papa Smurf headed straight for his house, lost in thought. "I will figure out something for my little Smurfs...I hope," he said to himself. ----- As the crowd of Smurfs went their own ways, Greedy was with Poet telling him about a food fantasy that he was having right at that moment, which inspired Poet to write his latest epic poem called An Ode To Hunger. Then after he and Poet separated, Greedy saw his snow Smurf and took the food items he used to make his face. "Sorry, but there's only one of you and a hundred of us," Greedy said to the snow Smurf as he went his own way. Most of the Smurfs ended up gathering in Tapper's Tavern, where the village bartender tried to offer them what little stock he had on hand to make themselves feel better about the situation, even though he personally knew that drowning sorrows in fermented drinks was only a temporary solution. Nevertheless, the atmosphere in the tavern was rather gloomy. "This is certainly not how I would want to celebrate the holiday season, laddie, having to worry about our food," Duncan said as he joined Tapper at the counter. "I'm very much in agreement with you on that thought, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "To think that all our hard smurf would be destroyed in minutes by a fire that we don't know what caused it, and there's nothing Mother Nature can smurf until the spring, is something that I cannot bear to have smurfing on the minds of our fellow Smurfs." "But this is Smurfette's first year of smurfing with us, so surely this is going to smurf really bad for her, knowing that her first Christmas is going to be one that she'll regret smurfing through...if any of us will smurf through it," Duncan said. "I can only feel sympathy for her situation, and I feel that I'm at a loss for how to comfort her at such a time like this," Tapper said. "You believe that this Almighty of yours is still smurfing out for us, even though we suffered this catasmurphe that could pretty much be a matter of life and smurf?" Duncan asked. "I have no doubt in my mind that He is, Duncan," Tapper said. "If a sparrow doesn't smurf to the ground without Him knowing about it, then our situation is one that He is pretty much aware of right now, and though I'm not sure what His answer will be to what prayers I'm smurfing to Him about it, I do believe that He will deliver us through it like He did the Israelites when they entered into the desert with nary a single smurf of food left." Just then, one of the Smurfs entered into the tavern screaming very loudly. "AAAAAH...I CAN'T SMURF IT ANYMORE! I'VE GOT TO SMURF SOME REAL FOOD!" Tapper and Duncan recognized who it was. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Nabby, what's smurfed into you that you would smurf in such a panic?" Tapper asked. "I'm not going to lie to you, Tapper," Nabby said, sounding very frightened. Tapper looked and saw that the whites of his friend's eyes were green. "I went and ate the stash of smurfnip that I had in my house because I was very hungry, and now I'm seeing hallucinations of food everywhere. There were giant smurfberry cakes and big smurfs of sarsaparilla with whipped cream. I tried to eat it, but all it turned out to be was snow. Even my fellow Smurfs are starting to look like food. It's a horrible nightmare!" "Errrhhh...of all the things we have to deal with, it's a Smurf that's so hungry that he smurfed himself full of that hallucinogenic weed, laddie," Duncan told Tapper. "Please, Tapper, you've got to help me stop seeing food everywhere!" Nabby said as he grabbed the bartender by the sweater in a very demanding way. "Calm down, Nabby, you're safe here with me," Tapper said, trying to get Nabby to let go of his sweater. "I...I don't know if I truly am...because you're starting to smurf really delicious to me...like a big heaping smurf of fruit salad with arms and legs," Nabby said as he licked his lips. "All right, laddie, I'm not going to let you turn Tapper into a meal just because you've been smurfed out on smurfnip," Duncan said as he grabbed Nabby by the arms and pulled him away from Tapper. "Help me, Smurfs, I'm being smurfed by a very strong plate of spaghetti with smurfballs!" Nabby cried out as he struggled to be free of Duncan's grasp. Tapper just shook his head as he looked at how paranoid Nabby was becoming from his hallucinations. "I think we need to get him to Papa Smurf right away, Duncan," he suggested. ----- After Nabby was brought to Papa Smurf, the village leader saw that Nabby was suffering from hallucinations from the smurfnip he ate and made up a remedy that would restore him to his senses. He felt like he should punish Nabby for having smurfnip in the first place, but the current situation in the village was dire enough that he couldn't do anything but simply release Nabby. "I'm not sure how much more of this we can take, Papa Smurf," Duncan said as soon as he and Tapper were alone with Papa Smurf. "Even without smurfnip, we could smurf a panic on our hands with nobody having anything left to eat." "Have you thought of what we're going to smurf next, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. Papa Smurf sighed. "I'm afraid there is only one solution, Tapper, and it's one I'm hoping that we would never have to smurf...we will have to evacuate the village and find food and shelter elsewhere." "Evacuate the village?" Tapper said, sounding surprised. "Are you sure that's the only option that we have left, Papa Smurf?" "I'm not sure that I like the solution myself, laddie, but it's the only solution that I can agree with Papa Smurf upon," Duncan said. "I'll let the other Smurfs know what we're going to smurf," Papa Smurf said. "For now, try to keep the other Smurfs calm until I smurf the word out to everyone. And whatever you do, if anyone else has any smurfnip, don't let them or any other Smurfs eat it." "Aye, Papa Smurf," Tapper and Duncan both said together. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Haunted Christmas chapters